


To love a Demon

by Bitchimightbe



Series: Of demons and men [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Weirdmageddon, and dipper has a boyfriend already, there's no journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchimightbe/pseuds/Bitchimightbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love unrequited is violent. He loves you so much that he's turned it into hate' -Lauren DeStefano</p><p>When Dipper and Mabel Pines go to gravity falls for their final trip at the age of eighteen, Dipper expects it to be no more than normal but when he comes across a mysterious man in a yellow suit in the woods, his life takes an unexpected roller coaster to hell. </p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO peeps of the internet hope you're having a great morning/afternoon/night - you probably don't recognise this profile because imma new and this is my first fic so here we go. But just before we get started there are a few things i wanna point out:  
> 1\. THIS IS GONNA BE LONG- *that's what she said* i jk but seriously i may have a plan to make this a three book series with each book being about 10-20 chapters long if all goes to plan! Fingers crossed!  
> 2\. For the sake of the fic, both Dipper and mabel are 18 years old and the form that bill cipher has taken is 21 years old, why has he taken a human form? Well you're gonna find out  
> 3\. Another point is dipper hasn't found the journals yet! I know, i know- very different from the show but this is key. also yes that means there isn't any Stanford, once again for plots sake (imma sorry).   
> 4\. This is my first fic, so wish me luck!

\---30 days before---

As the crimson awakening sun rose above the landscape of the small and perculiar town of gravity falls, a sense of peace drifted through the air. A gentle breeze washed itself through the thick forests and through the soon to be lively town and although the town's reputation was alive with ghouls and monsters galore, it too managed to earn moments of somewhat happiness and quietness. In all its quirks and unusual characters, every single member of the town felt at home. No matter your size, history, wealth and family, you would always be accepted in the small town. After all gravity falls was renowed for being home to abnormal and the weird and even though peace drifted through the air, for once the town itself wasn't considered weird.

In fact you could say everything was normal

Everything apart from the cabin in the woods.

One day the edge of the woods was clear, the next a beautiful mahgogany cabin lay almost untouched outside of the woods, looking some what harmless. Beautiful. Ordinary. Too ordinary. Of course the town's people observed this change and rumours spread. Many claimed it had been built by knomes or fairies. Others went for the more logical solution, suggesting it had been an overnight project done by builders. But everyone knew that wasn't true

It was too perfect.

Even the sun itself seemed to admire the cabin from afar as its rays elegantly explored the fine wood work and glass, the curtains drawn tighly back not hinting at any of the suggested luxuries that lay inside. Even the northwest family considered pretending to admitting they had built it even though they knew no builder who could have done such a marvellous job in such short time. Soon enough the single cabin became the biggest mystery of a town of mysteries and for a week the stories grew. Everyone knew countless stories about the cabin in the woods.

All accept the man inside.

Despite the curtains the suns power still raged through, slowly awaking the individual. The symbolistic yellow hair scrambled across his forehead as his sense came alight. He hated having to sleep now due to his new form.

Surely but slowly, his body arose and wondered outside, trying carefully not to step on the countless maps, coffee cups and documents shuttled across the floor and walls. Last night had been rough but he knew that majority of planning was done. All it took now was to transfer the planning to the collective mindscape and put the pawns in place which would take about 30 days.

Not long at all.

As his full sleepy figure emerged from the cabin onto the small balcony for once he tried to take time to admire the town. Despite its querks and characters he had to admit it to himself that the cabin had been built in the perfect place. It was high above any other building or land mark meaning he had a clear view of almost all the town and after a while of staring he started to slowly wake up. People talked, people walked, a bus came in, all these small people carrying on their own little lives.

Shame really, considering they really had no clue what was about to come.

As the man took one last longing glance at the landscape he silently agreed with himself,

'the perfect view for an apocalypse'.

\-----

run-run-run-run-run

A great dark figure stormed behind him gaining on him at every second as a scream of a girl consumed his ear drums.

-don't stop-don't stop-don't you stop now as the monster gained the scream got louder and clearer.

"D..P..DI..P..DIPPER!"

His eyes snapped open as his vision was filled with a vibrant girl smiling as if nothing wrong

"DIPPER WE'RE HERE! Come on get up- get up-get up, we got to see Grunkle Stan! We haven't seen him in ages! Oh my gawd this is gonna be awesome!" a high pitch squeal escaped his sister as the bus finally stopped as passenger after passenger clambered out.

After all these years, Mabel had never really changed. Of course at highschool she felt like she had to act serious around other girls but at home and especially in summer Dipper knew deep down that she never really had changed. He was still amazed at how much energy she had kept from her younger years after their first trip to gravity falls. He couldn't believe it had almost been six years since his first trip and even though he hadn't found anything mysteries in the woods, he had come not to mind. Of course it had aggravated his younger self but after adventure and adventure, he had realised that no discovery could make him love gravity falls more than he already did. Gravity falls was his real home, where he could finally be himself and right now that's all he needed. 

And all that was about to change. The cruel reminder that this was his last summer came back to him and he tried his best to push it away. As he clambered of the bus he forced a smile as Mabel practically dragging him to the mystery shack. As the bus drove swiftly away Dipper inhaled the country air trying his best to ignore his sister's screams of excitement. This was home. He was home. Everything was the same as-

His eyes fell on a beautiful cabin at the edge of the woods and suddenly everything stopped. He was sure that wasn't there before and as he squinted to see it, he could have sworn he saw a tiny individual walk back inside. Something inside him felt off. He felt cold but at the same time, he felt a old flame bust into life. The old emotion of curiosity sparkling to life and although the had thought the same statement before, this time he more reassured that ever. 

This summer was going to be different. 

This summer was going to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you clicked on chapter 2, why thank you good sir. i just wanna take a min to say thank you to all the peeps who clicked on chapter 1 and left comments and kudos (why do you call dem kudos- dats weird) it seriously gives me motivation and just thank youuuu.
> 
> Anyway, i think I've come up with an update schedule which is going to be a chapter every tuesday/ wednesday but because I've got exams next week, the next update will come next friday. Apart from that slight change of timings, i should be okay for updates but if i am super busy and i can't update i will tell you peeps. 
> 
> That's me done, now on with the story...

"There they are! Oi kids, took you long enough!" Mabel squealed as she ran to join Grunkle Stan in a hug that could crush a man. Dipper shortly followed smiling the familiar landscape consuming his eyes. He really had missed this. Although theoretically Florida wasn't a fuss to travel from despite the long trip, sometimes he felt like he was on a completely different world from gravity falls. The more he had thought about the peculiar town back at home, the more he had forced himself to confront the numerous amount of differences. How people greeted and spoke to him, how the isolation brought him peace to mind, only those he truly trusted surrounded him; it really was like a different world. 

\----  
"So tell all, how have you kids been?" After the years had swung by, it had become an almost tradition the first day the pines twins arrived at gravity falls to dump their bags in their room and then go down to lounge to review the year with Stan and find out what had happened to him. Once again, they were given the response of 'nothing much' which was the equivalent of 'the law and I still contradict each other of several occasions'. It would only take Dipper a couple of attempts before he got Stan's usual bucket load of tales. 

"So now I have to stop the pug trafficking, shame really but never mind me, how have you too been."

Bored. disappointed. Sick of mom and dad's pathetic attempts to get back together. Relieved to be back. 

"Happy to be back- I couldn't wait to see waddles." Mabel said while petting waddles as he had promptly landed himself on her lap and fell asleep. As this eyes were about to close, he suddenly felt a shift below him.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Mabel sighed as she reached for her phone and hurriedly texted what looked like a response. 

"Who you texting kiddo?" 

"Ronaldo, he's just a guy at my schoo-"

"-Who is also Mabel's boyfriend-"

"-Dipper! Urgh! You baurf bag!" She cried as made an unsuccessful attempt to hit Dipper with one of the couch's cushions while Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow. 

"Ronald ey? Just make sure he's respectable okay? If he hurt my Mabel, I might just have to go at his car with a baseball bat." More laughs erupted from the lounge although with a worrying edge due to Grunkle Stan's history of vandalism. 

"I'm glad you've found someone, and what about you Dipper, any special ladies in your life at the moment?" Oh god, this question. Mabel for a second made encouraging eye contact with him, optimistic about the possible explanations he could give. Despite the complicated answer, Dipper instead turned to him and simply replied. 

"Not yet Stan, not just yet."

\---  
"When are you gonna tell him Dipper?" Mabel mentioned as they started getting ready for bed. Although a lot had changed they still used the same bedroom as always. For nostalgia sake. 

"Tell him what Mabel?"

"You know that you and Darren are more than just... friends." Ah yes, the disputable Darren Frost, where does that story begin. The nineteen year old had managed to worm himself into Dipper's life when a group of Dipper's friends had decided to organise the senior year prank. Darren actually ended up being the ring leader of the group as he 'claimed' that the idea for setting fire works all around their boarding school at 1 am was his. Although at first it had seemed like a standard friendship was blooming between the two; it seemed Darren's ambition's with the two were more 'adventurous' than Dipper first thought. One moment they were discussing their future on a rooftop, the next small bruises had blossomed on Dipper's neck. Bruises to which Mabel had promptly pointed out when he returned at one in the morning making him casually spill the whole story along with his panicked and scattered concerns.

"Mabel we've talked about that, I don't want to go through this again." A sign escaped his lips as he relaxed on his bed. After that rather ventursome night, it had occurred to both him and Mabel that he was technically bisexual and the idea of coming out to his parents scared his shitless. 

"One day you're gonna have to do it, I'm just saying, telling Grunkle Stan first could be like.. practice. And besides, what if Darren comes round for supper and accidentally mentions it?" Oh god, what a show that would be.

"Mabel, I don't even know if he likes me like that."

"Oh come on Dipper, have you seen that way he looks at you! Talk about heart eyes," she giggled.

"He does that to every boy he likes! Anyway have you heard how many exs he has, what makes you think he'd fall for an idiot like me?" The twins locked eyes ready to argue their point when-

BEEP- BEEEP-BEEP

Dipper's phone screen burst to life, cutting through the dark sunset that drowned the room. Mabel cocked an eyebrow and laughed as Dipper cringed at the name on the lock screen.

"He doesn't love, no one could love an idiot such as myself, oh woa is me." Mabel sang in a deep voice mocking Dipper while giggling. 

"Fine, so maybe he likes to text me, that doesn't prove your point." He replied while promptly texting back. Mabel's giggling drew to close as she slumped on her bed and smirked. 

"You honestly don't believe he likes you?"

"No, of course not."

"Fine let's place a bet." Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"You're joking right-"

"-I bet he'll ask you to go out with him by the end of the summer." Her face went dead straight for a moment as Dipper considered his options. 

"Alright, you're on, ten bucks nothing happens." Mabel laughed. 

"Have fun loosing, looser!" She stated while turning the lamp off. 

"Oh, I highly doubt that." 

\---

29 days until 

Although the peace of gravity falls seemed to calm his spirit at the day time, that was once again not the case at night. This time, it seemed he was in a labyrinth with tall high walls, unclimbable as the sky swirled inwards, a great beast of darkness. The wind tormented his hair as tried to make his way through the maze, pathway after pathway everything spinning in a great whirl of death and destruction. His mind circled in fear and unknowing as he tripped and stumbled desperate for freedom. As he collided with the walls of the maze suddenly a great shadow loomed over him from behind. But as Dipper turned around, his eyes burst with fear as he voice tried to vocalise the scream that was about to-

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

His eyes snapped open but as his vision blurred, his reflex's screamed a him ending with him hitting his head on the slanted roof. As his alarm's roared continued, his head twisted only to see Mabel's bed unoccupied. The daylight danced in front of his eyes for a while as he carefully tried to piece together the last nightmare. Talk about graphic he thought as he slowly stood and between rubbing his eyes, only now did he see the note left from his sister. 

hey dip-dop  
Me and Stan have gone into town to visit Candy and Grenda  
Won't be back until after lunch  
Have fun adventuring :)

Beside the note as his rucksack that was already packed and ready from last summer. A smile escaped his mouth as once he was ready, picked up the rucksack and swiftly exited the mystery shack whistling a tune as he left.

\---

The forest always had been his place and although anyone the had accompanied him on his walks into it had commented on the eerie atmosphere it presented; Dipper out of all people found this somewhat peaceful. Although he could not deny the beautiful of Florida especially at night and the refreshing thought of a new life had consumed his mind when they arrived, the forest to Dipper was above all. It was special to him. At first, the atmosphere and surroundings had fed his curiosity and excitement of discovery and although many claimed the town and forest 'attracted the supernatural', Dipper's lack of discovery and disappointment for the first few summers had wounded his love for the forest as his curiosity started to die down. That was until his dad left and with his head being drowned in the idea of the chaotic move to florida, his thoughts were put to ease with walks in the forest. Although there were no monsters to fight or hunt, he now felt a peace that fuelled his curiosity just like on his first summer. What was once the mystery and unknowing that leached through the forest, now gave off peace as just for one moment everything stopped and breathed. That was what drew him to forest now. The idea of pe-

"W...H..R" Dipper froze. What the he-

"E...A..G" Was that a per-

BANG. The shotgun blast drowned the forest as Dipper's body shook. His pupils enlarged and his breath shook violently. Within a second, his body electrified as he slammed his backpack on the ground, pulling out a well sharpened army knife and swiftly taking off into the woods his ears guiding him. As the struggles became more audible, his pace quickened only to fall when a faint growl could be heard. A wolf, dog, no it was too powerful and for a second, the sheer hope of a discovery powered his muscles quickening his pace. Suddenly the growls became deafeningly loud as Dipper came face to face with the beast within a clearing. Well more face to rear as the beast had turned away from him as it focussed on another being. The monster itself suddenly came into question as it appeared to be an over sized boar but instead of fur, was covered in greenish boils that practically spit out puss. Although the excitement of this being his first discovery did seem overwhelming, Dipper pushed it away momentarily as he spontaneously dived for the creature's neck, and in one stupendous move, plunged the army knife into one of the three eyes which the creature possessed. 

A horrific scream escaped the creatures lips, burning Dipper's eardrums and he was plunged hopelessly against a tree. His eyes snapped open as he accounted the new born pain and momentarily, he received a menacing stare from the beast as thick, dark mahogany brown blood licked and oozed down its face, its focus locked on Dipper to charge and-

BANG. The final cry of the shotgun rang through the air as the creature's brains promptly exploded on the left side of its head. The being fell sideways shortly with a loud thump leaving Dipper somewhat horrified. All the rumours, they were, they were, true.

Slowly but surely he tried to raise himself to his feet but remained unsuccessful as the second individual stood unbothered about the recent occurrence. Although for a while the man was more concerned about cleaning his shotgun, as Dipper looked up in wondered, their eyes met. Those almost inhumanely bright eyes illuminated a passionate shade of oceanic blue. His well tanned skin came into focus as the figure blocked out the sun's rays, a sly smirk painted on their face. Dipper almost missed the gloved hand which flexed towards him, offering help to stand as the figure final spoke. 

"You alright there princess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check dem references out.

**Author's Note:**

> *inserts foreshadowing*


End file.
